


His Warmth

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [7]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Black Character(s), Bromance to Romance, Cold, Cuddling, Feelings, First Kiss, Franklin taking care of Lamar, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleness, Huddling For Warmth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing & touching, Life is hard at times, Loving Touch, M/M, Male Bonding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Talking, Trusting Relationship, Warm, almost freezing to death, between them, near hypothermia, winter out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Cause it's too cold for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater. It's too cold, it's too cold.' 💙





	His Warmth

It was almost winter, it's been getting colder out lately. Days darker, because of it.

Franklin was heading to Lamar's apartment. He had a bad feeling, in his heart. He knows that he isn't overreacting (usually Lamar does this). Something wasn't right. 

His best friend was sometimes the clingy type. Not that he minds much, he had gotten used to it after some years with each other. 

So it was strange when Lamar hasn't called or texted him in awhile. It was borderline concerning. 

Franklin snapped out of it, trying not to think about this. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Lamar was on the couch. He had a blanket around him, to keep him warm. 

It's cold as hell out there and his apartment wasn't any better, no heat in there. 

Lamar drank his beer. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering. He saw that his skin had taken a lighter tone than usual, from his dark self. 

He also noticed that he's been very exhausted recently. So he decided not to sleep for awhile. 

Lamar was thinking about Franklin, strangely enough. His mind was on the other male, his thoughts quieted down when he heard something, which snaps him out of it. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Lamar gets off that couch, walking over to open it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin had got to Lamar's place, walking over. He knocked on the door, twice. 

Lamar opens it, looking at him, shocked but happy that he was here. 

"Sup." 

"Hey, why haven't you returned my calls or answered my texts?" Franklin wasted no time asking. 

"Oh.." Lamar sighs, explaining himself. "I hadn't paid my phone yet, so I couldn't.." 

Franklin seems confused, then he was finally noticing how Lamar's apartment was. 

It's icy cold in there, worse than outside. It was also dark around them, no lights on. A few candles surrounded these guys. 

Lamar had a blanket around him. He wraps it tightly on him. He was talking again now. 

"I haven't had the money. It's been hard, life is, lately anyway." 

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend. We've been close for years. Well, except for that craziness a few months ago, but we're fine now. So why?" Franklin asked him. He questioned Lamar, being worried and concerned about him. 

"..I didn't want you to worry about me, which you're already doing. Even if you do have a lot of money now, I like to do things my way. You know that." Lamar explained, then he was sighing softly. He was obviously stressed and paler than usual.

Which Franklin did notice. He snaps out of these thoughts, after he heard Lamar's voice again. 

"I'm alright, really. I can handle it myself, ok? I just.." Lamar almost falls, but he was caught by Franklin. 

"..damn, Lamar. You're not okay. Come on." 

Franklin made Lamar put on a coat, following him outside. 

Lamar followed Franklin to his car. He opened it.

They get in and drove off now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin drives down the road. He wanted to take Lamar to a hospital. But the taller male didn't want to and was being stubborn, so the shorter guy decided to take him somewhere else instead. 

He tries not to stare at Lamar and focused on driving. 

Lamar kept himself awake. 

Franklin could hear Lamar's quiet breathing again. 

It would be less than an hour before they get to Frank's house. 

Franklin was thinking, in his thoughts, his mind raced. He was worrying about Lamar. Like he always does. But this was different and he knew it. He had to admit that to himself. 

These thoughts faded, he was snapping out of them, by the other male's voice again. 

"..hey, Frank.." 

Franklin stopped the car, for a second, pulling over. Near the side of this road. 

"What is it?" There was a concern tone clearly in Franklin's voice. 

"F-Franklin, I can't feel my body. I can't feel my lips. I'm so cold.." Lamar said, quietly. 

Franklin stared at him. He had realized it, when he noticed that blueish on Lamar's lips and how pale-looking this other male's dark skin had gotten. 

Lamar needed warmth or he would probably die of hypothermia, most likely anyway. 

Franklin leaned in, towards Lamar, closer to him. 

Lamar's eyes widened now, he almost moved, slightly leaning back. 

But he ended up staying where he was. 

Franklin kissed him, slightly slowly and carefully. 

Lamar felt Franklin's warm lips, against his own cold lips. 

Franklin pulled apart, although he stayed there. "Just relax." he said, against Lamar's lips. After that, he was kissing him again. He puts his fingers through Lamar's soft hair, gently, affectionately. 

Lamar could've sworn that this was loving, in a way. His feelings that he tried so hard to deny were nearly coming out. 

Franklin feels Lamar's heartbeat against his own chest. He pulls him over, holding Lamar close. 

Lamar lets him, just like he was letting this kiss happen. He liked it, especially that other dark-skinned male's warmth and scent. It calmed him down, made him feel relaxed and safe, a feeling which silently comforted him. 

Franklin noticed that. He had a smile. 

Eventually, they pull away from each other. 

Lamar already missed that warming touch of Franklin's. 

Franklin started driving again, headed to his house. He still needs to get Lamar warm, in a bed with blankets. Hopefully it'll help. 

He hoped quietly, keeping his eyes on that road. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They got there and walk inside. Thankfully his house had heating. 

Franklin closes the front door behind them, after they're both in. He locked it, then he takes off his jacket. 

Lamar looked around at everything. Until he was lead downstairs by Frank. 

Franklin made Lamar sit down on the end of his bed. He pulled a blanket over him, wrapping it around Lamar. In hopes to get the other male warm. 

He walked away and into the bathroom. He turned on the water, to a warmer temperature. He ran a bath for Lamar. 

Then, he walks to him again. He kneeled down, next to Lamar. He sat on the edge of the bed with him. He stays with Lamar. 

Lamar was staring at him, into Franklin's eyes. 

There was a silence between them. It was nice. 

Franklin reached out and grabbed Lamar's hand, as he held it. 

Lamar finally talked, in a quiet voice again. 

"..man, I don't get down like that. This is so gay.." 

Franklin laughed softly. "I know. But then, let it be. Why not? I care for you. I really like you." 

Lamar sighed, secretly happily. "..I like you too." 

Franklin was smiling, in happiness as well, at that. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After awhile, it seemed. When it was actually only a few short minutes. This tub was filled. 

Franklin turns off the water. He helped Lamar into the bathroom. 

"Damn, F, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, you know." Lamar told him. 

"Alright then, L.." Franklin replied, hesitantly he released Lamar from his grip. 

Lamar took a step forward and instantly started falling. He would've hit the hard tile ground, if it wasn't for Franklin grabbing him in time. 

Franklin held him again, as Lamar leaned on him for support, to keep himself balanced. 

"S-Sorry." Lamar mumbled, in a softened voice now. He was slightly embarrassed. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind. "It's fine, dawg." 

"Thanks for taking care of me, homie." 

Franklin resisted the urge to get a wide smile, there was a temptation to call Lamar 'adorable' too. Which he was. That other male didn't realize this about himself, at all. 

"It's no problem." 

He made Lamar stand straighter and started to lift his shirt. 

Lamar got startled, then he was relaxing in Franklin's touch again. He knew Frank would never do anything to him, that he didn't want yet. 

After his clothes were removed and gone (put in a bin, except for his boxers which are near the sink), Lamar was naked now. 

He gets in that bath, this warm water. It felt so good and nice. He feels warmer already. 

Franklin walked out, back into his room, closing the door behind himself. He gives some privacy to Lamar. 

Lamar appreciated it. He let his body rest in there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ A few minutes later - _

Franklin was laying in bed, on his back. He waited patiently for Lamar. 

Lamar was done. He walks out of there and over to Franklin. He had drained the water from that bath. He put his black boxers on as well. 

He goes to him, getting in this bed with Franklin. 

Franklin pulled another blanket over them, to keep Lamar warm. He knows that Lamar still needed it.

Lamar puts his head on a pillow. He got closer to him, this time, instead of Franklin doing it. He leans against him. 

Franklin was letting him, with another smile. 

Lamar also smiled, a bit. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's body. He really loved Franklin's warmth. 

Franklin felt the same way. He kissed Lamar's neck, with slight gentleness. He smiles more, warmly and calmly. 

Lamar kept his smile, especially at that. He was feeling sleepy. So he closed his eyes and shut them, falling asleep slowly. 

Franklin stayed silent, to let Lamar sleep. 

Lamar rested, out of it, sleeping peacefully. 

Franklin falls asleep, with him, eventually. 

That night, was cold and dark, although it didn't burn out their warmth or the beating of their hearts. It was truly peaceful and nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed or not that well written and detailed, I tried xD 💙 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed & loved reading this anyway :) 💚


End file.
